The ASEAN Way
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: One-shots or more about the ASEAN characters. Hang out with these ASEAN characters as they go through every day life, craziness, chaos and all. Warnings are stated inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The ASEAN Way**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it. They belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warnings:** Craziness, stuff that doesn't make much sense

**Characters:** Members of the ASEAN 10

(Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Philippines, Brunei, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos and Myanmar)

**Extra Notes:** Other characters will be included as well and might contain some Alternate Universe or something. Depends on the request and my mood.

...

ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations), an alliance consisting of 10 Southeast Asian nations. Founded by the foreign ministers of 5 out of the 10 nations who are members. The motivations for the birth of ASEAN were so that its members' governing elite could concentrate on nation building, the common fear of communism, reduced faith in or mistrust of external powers in the 1960s, and a desire for economic development.

The member nations strive to deepen their friendship and trusts between each other. Each nation has unique traditions which they could call their own, breath-taking sceneries eager to be explored and craziness just waiting to happen in a split second.

"Testing, testing, is this thing working?"

"Here let me try ana~."

A young man with glasses, takes the mic from the other, still had a smile on his face. He taps the mic a few times before speaking into it.

"Sa-wat-dee kraup everyone, I am Thailand. Please feel free to tune in to my travel show. Today, we're-"

Before Thailand could even finish, a few certain people tackle him to the floor with angry looks with the others looking on.

"Stupid! Since when did this become your travel show?"

"Trying to steal the spotlight huh? Think again!"

"Just because you had the camera doesn't mean you're the star!"

"Give back the spotlight and we'll spare you from the worst!"

All of the yelling above involves being in a TV show or something like that. From the first to last were done by, Malaysia, Cambodia, Philippines and Indonesia. They were NOT pleased when Thailand claim the show like that.

"Should we stop them?" Brunei asked.

"No, leave them be. When they're done, they'll realize what we're doing." Singapore replied, turning away from the fight and test the microphone once again.

"Testing, testing. Um...I am Singapore, the only develope nation in South East Asia and also one of the founding members of ASEAN along with Thailand, the one being tackled on the floor just now and currently being strangled by my sisters,"

"How can you said that so casually!?" Brunei remarked, a little shock at Singapore's lack of reaction while doing the introduction.

"Malaysia, the one with the red hibiscus hair clip, Indonesia, the one with the short pony tail and finally, Philippines, the one with the slightly wavy hair." Singapore continued before passing the microphone to Brunei.

"These five nations are the founding members of ASEAN, the other five joined a little later, that includes me, Brunei, Cambodia, the one guy with my sisters other than Thailand, Vietnam, the other lady with the pony tail and finally, Myanmar who's currently not here at the moment for an unknown reason."

Vietnam then takes the microphone from Brunei and continued "This story will be filled with hilarious one-shots and all under the title 'The ASEAN Way'. Special guests appearance will include every nation so far that existed in the show. Others are to be requested in a review or a PM to the author."

After Vietnam finished, Cambodia proceeds to snatch the microphone from Vietnam. He likes showing off the air of toughness once in a while even though the others beat him at that.

"You could say that this is more like a quickie but history, politic and others aren't meant to be touch in this but if they do appear in a chapter, there'll be warnings."

"But be on a lookout for my Manglish! It'll surely satisfy craziness even more!" Malaysia chipped in before being pushed out of the way by Indonesia.

"Enough of Malaysia and more of me!" Indonesia said, winking.

"All of us shall have a part in this! Not one less!" Philippines added.

"It's a special bond that we shared that keeps ASEAN together through thick and thin. No matter how many times people try to break the bond." Myanmar said.

"We'll repair the bond again and again!" Thailand continued.

Malaysia grins as she lifted her hand in front of her. "All for ASEAN!"

"ASEAN for all!" the others chorused.

**...End...**

**A/N:** First chapter! Inspired by TRACK-A-Sama's Asian Quickies and Gintama! Please read and review. Remember to give a shoutout of your country! Now taking request.


	2. World Meeting

**The ASEAN Way**

**Chapter 1: World Meeting**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it. They belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warnings**: Craziness, not so good writing, bit of Manglish and Singlish

**Characters**: Members of the ASEAN 10

(Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Philippines, Brunei, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos and Myanmar)

Extra Notes: Other characters will be included as well and might contain some Alternate Universe or something. Depends on the request and my mood.

...

The World Meeting has come once again, this time, the ASEAN 10, has been invited to join. And with these nations around, it be anything but peace and quiet. However, we won't go there yet, we will go to the scene where the ASEAN 10 is to attend the World Meeting and HOPEFULLY, coming up good solutions to solve the world's problems such as global warming.

Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei and Myanmar remained silent, already having the feeling who they're going to meet, although Malaysia has been invaded by Portugal and Netherlands, adding Japan in it, England is the one who shared the longest history with her. Singapore also shared quite a long history with England as well along with Brunei.

"Those days of eating England's burnt cooking," Singapore said under his breath, paling slightly.

"And those terrible charcoal like food which England called scones..." Brunei added.

"Getting upset stomachs altogether..." Malaysia added.

"Reminiscing the days which we went into the toilet to vomit out the contents..." Myanmar added, his thick brow twitching a little.

The four shuddered at the thought, clutching their stomachs as they make noises to protest of horrible and deadly scones entering them again.

In the corner, Vietnam is swinging her boat paddle, one may asks what is she doing by swinging her boat paddle like that. Well, to answer that, you might know that France and America played a huge part in Vietnam's history, and with a perverted Frenchman and a noisy American...you'll get a very angry Vietnam.

"Vietnam, what are you doing ana?" Thailand asked.

"Swinging my oar. I don't know whether I can knock those two out with its current state." Vietnam replied, not bothering to look at Thailand.

"Vietnam, I think it's better to **kill **them off, don't you think?" Laos asked sweetly.

Cambodia paled. America and France is so going to get it on the day of the World Meeting, by that time, he will make himself scarce. No way he is going to be involve in these mess.

...

The day of the World Meeting has finally come. This time, the ASEAN 10 looked quite presentable or...at least some of them.

"It's now or never guys." Brunei said, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go in already!" Philippines chided, going ahead with Indonesia.

Members of the ASEAN 10 entered the hotel lobby of the hotel where the meeting would be held with eagerness, excitement and a feeling of revenge. Their eyes looked around the lobby, some nations were already there, chatting their time away while some prefer to drink a cup of coffee before the meeting.

They feel kind of left out as these nations looked so...tall and all. Even the ladies were taller than them, their leaders weren't kidding when they say people of the West are taller than the people of the East. Their language is way different from the language they speak. Some of the ASEAN members split up to look for whoever they are looking for, leaving behind Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, Myanmar, Thailand and Cambodia.

"What are we going to do now?" Cambodia asked.

Malaysia shrugged. "Not sure. For the meantime we could just hang around here till the meeting starts."

"_Papa Espanya_~!"

...

With Philippines, she looked around the lobby, searching for a certain Spaniard. Things don't go off well at first but Philippines still get along well with him and also a certain Italian henchman of Spain's as well who has quite a lot of colourful vocabulary.

"_Filipinas_~!" a cheery voice called out to her.

Philippines turned and smiled widely. "_Papa Espanya_~!"

Spain and Philippines run towards each other in a slow motion with tears flowing from their eyes. Colourful flowers blooming in the background as they throw themselves into each other for a nice warm hug. Meanwhile, the other ASEAN nations were watching their 'touching' reunion.

...

"Why the colourful background ah?" Singapore asked, watching the reunion with the other members of the ASEAN 10.

"No idea." Myanmar shrugged.

"Can we get out of here right now?" Malaysia asked, already feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Why ana? They looked so happy together." Thailand said, pointing to the family reunion there with echoes of Papa and _Mi Hija_ (my daughter in Spanish) coming from them.

...

Indonesia, far from her other family members, was also looking around for a certain Dutchman or at least his Belgian sister. Once her eyes fell on the tall man with a long scarf and blond spiky hair, she brightens up.

"Holland!" she called.

Holland or Netherlands turned to the source of the voice, his face heats up a little at the sight of the young Indonesian lady running towards him.

"Holland..."

Both Netherlands and Indonesia shared eye contact for a moment.

"So we meet again." Indonesia said, smiling at Netherlands.

"Y-Yeah"

In the background, Belgium was smiling with a confused Luxembourg next to her. Well, Belgium had to admit, she does like to seeing them together.

...

England had just arrived at the hotel lobby when he saw a small group watching Spain and another lady hugging each other. What's with the colourful background?

Just as England approaches the scene, a young lady whom he had known for years as one of his colonies, turned around, accidently making eye contact with him. The red hibiscus in her hair gave away her identity.

"Hello there, Malaysia." England greeted.

"Oh, hi there Mr. Caterpillar Eyebrows Who Cook Horrible Food." Malaysia greeted back, smiling oh so innocently.

A vein appeared at his forehead. Sure she had been quite sweet and all, a bit rebellious but...she still shared her passion of making him mad like her other siblings from the Commonwealth.

"Good day Mr. Terrible Cook With Caterpillar Eyebrows." Myanmar greeted as he and Singapore turned around, after Malaysia had greeted the Englishman.

"Yeah, hi there Mr. British Gentleman Who Cook Terrible Cook With Ridiculously Thick Eyebrows Like A Caterpillar." Singapore greeted, grinning a little.

The three of them didn't bother to wait for a reply as they were already fleeing the scene with a fuming England going after them at top speed.

...

Germany cleared his throat as he glanced around. Everyone was present for the meeting except...

"Where is America and France?" Germany asked.

As on cue, the double doors were thrown open by a certain American and French. Both were pale as they slammed the door closed behind them, before sliding down to catch their breath. The two of them received looks from many nations but those looks were ignored by the two.

"Did we lost them?" America asked, catching his breath, didn't bother to look at the Frenchman.

"Oui, I think so." France replied, with uncertainty in his voice.

"America, France, what happened to you two? Why are you late?" Germany asked.

Before America or France could reply, a loud banging was heard from the door. They paled even more as both of them try to hold the door.

"We can explain later! But first help us out here!" France cried out, trying to prevent the doors from being knock down by whatever or whoever it is on the other side of the doors.

However, no one did get the chance to help those two out nor did America and France to relax for a moment.

The doors were soon knocked down. America and France quickly hid behind Germany, with a thought that maybe Germany could help them. Figures were seen standing on the broken door. Because of the dust and all, the figures were just a blurry image.

"Geez, you don't have to lock the doors on us you know." a female voice complained.

"Ya lah, the least you could do is to let us in." another voice agreed.

"Honestly, doesn't anyone here volunteer to open the door for us?" another female voice complained.

"Ana~, it took us a while to get here." a male voice added.

"It only took a while because they were too preoccupied with some people." another male voice said.

As the dust slowly cleared up, five people stood in the front. And another five behind them. Dressed in their finest clothing that had been tainted with dust, they stood tall and all. Glancing around to look for their seats.

"How rude to lock us out before we could even introduce ourselves properly." Myanmar said.

"Indeed, though I do have business with those two." Vietnam agreed, glaring at America and France who flinched at the glare.

"Have you guys know nothing about manners?" Brunei asked, a little displeased.

"But then again, it's not like we are well-behaved ourselves." Cambodia added, smiling a little.

Laos nodded. "True. We are already late for our meeting but still it is not nice to locked us out like that."

No one utters a word after that. They were either shocked or surprise at their presence in the meeting. One question to many nations not all, who are they?

"We are the ASEAN 10." Thailand finally said.

"We do things the ASEAN way." Singapore added, grinning a little.

"_Salam kenal_." Indonesia said, giving a small wink.

...

**A/N**: I'm done! Sorry for the long wait! However I will be taking off for a while because of my midterms starting the second week of August. I am not a huge supporter of whatever pairings there well if family ones...Father England and Daughter Malaysia is my favourite! Any requests? Feel free to leave a PM so I can work on it when I get back. Please read and review. Remember to give a shoutout of your country! Now taking request.

**Extra Notes:** Current sensitive issues will not be accepted. So are recent tragedies that befall on any of the ASEAN countries especially the one that made it to the international headlines not too long ago. You can send me if you want but I will not do that. Please respect the people who are affected by it and also to give your prayers, supports and thoughts to their loved ones who are going through tough times.


	3. Random Moments or whatever

**A/N**: New chapter of The ASEAN Way! Sorry for not updating for a super long time! Laziness, assignments, another story to manage, exams and you know the rest.

**Warnings:** Craziness, not so very good writing (like I care! All I want is to entertain my readers with a good laugh), Singlish, Manglish, mentions of yaoi (**just the word) **and so on...

...

**One**

**-Birthdays-**

Four nations enter a dark room. With no source of light at all except for their cell phones.

"Why is it so dark ar?"

"Dun know lah."

"Strange, they asked us to come here yet, why isn't anyone here?"

"Maybe they're going to attack us with stuff or something?"

Entering into another room, also a dark with the only source of light being the candles on the cakes.

"What the-"

"Cakes?"

POP! POP! POP!

The dark room suddenly became bright. Confettis landed on these four nations' heads and shoulders. From left to right, Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia and Vietnam.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the other nations (Thailand, Philippines, Brunei, Cambodia, Laos, South Korea, America and Timor Leste) greeted.

The four of them blinked. Their birthdays...why didn't they expect it? Well, they were pretty much busy and what they didn't expect is that their family members would plan a surprise party for them.

"Now blow the candles and make a wish ana~" Thailand said.

"After that, you'll have K-POP performance from me da-ze!" South Korea added.

Philippines and America grinned as they pulled the four to the cakes to blow the candles.

"Don't be shy now~! Blow the candles!" both Philippines and America chided.

"Hold on there!" Indonesia interrupted "What flavour of cakes you have there?"

Everyone grinned. "Your favourite~."

"Great! Let's do it!"

**TWO**

**-Water Festival-**

Another normal day in Bangkok, Thailand. No more, no less. Peace and quiet finally. Too quiet...

People at this day prefer to stay indoors. Why did they do such a thing? Well, ladies and gentlemen, ever heard of the water festival? Where people throw water balloons, use water guns on passerby and all? Celebrated in Thailand and probably other ASEAN countries.

An unsuspecting country just happened to be the victim of this water festival.

Thailand and his people are already loaded with water ballons, water guns and more. All they need is a victim. Yes, an innocent victim. One innocent victim to pass by.

"Why am I here?" a voice with a British accent asked.

"There's something here today."

"Yes, you won't regret it."

Finally.

England looked around. Not a sign of life to be seen. Turning around to the two young males, Hong Kong and Australia, he asks "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Trust me Dad." Hong Kong said, pulling out a water gun.

"You're gonna love it." Australia continued, taking out buckets of water balloons.

"What are you-"

SPLAT!

"ATTACK!" Thailand ordered.

His people suddenly jumped out from their hiding place and started attacking or rather do anything that'll make England soaked to the bone. Hong Kong and Australia also joined in the fun with Malaysia and Singapore coming in with all of the water weapons in a truck.

England, slightly annoyed, grabbed a water balloon and also started throwing it at the others as well.

Then, a helicopter arrived. Everyone grinned.

"LET IT OUT CAMBODIA!" Australia yelled

The Cambodian nodded, giving the others a thumbs up. Pressing the red button, a humongous water balloon dropped.

**THREE**

**-Shadow Puppets-**

Young Indonesia, Malaysia were bored. Nothing much to do. As an older sister, Indonesia wants to do something for her younger sister. Then, she came up with an idea. A brilliant one.

At night, little Malaysia sat in front of a screen. Then, a puppet or rather its shadow appears on the screen.

"_Salam kenal_ young lady" the puppet greeted in an old man's voice.

Young Malaysia giggled. "Who are you?"

"I am Mat and I like playing with children." the puppet replied back.

Behind the screen, little Indonesia smiled as she mimicked the voices of others in order to entertain her sister.

"I am the Great British Empire!" Indonesia said in an attempt to mimicked England's voice while holding a puppet of England.

"Hihi, your cooking sucks!" Little Malaysia exclaimed.

"Excuse me? My cooking is just fine!"

"Really? Then why your food is always burnt?"

"I wasn't concerntrating that time!"

And so Little Indonesia keeps on doing it, making her sister laugh and giggled on the way. She is indeed adorable. It lasted until Little Malaysia yawned.

"My, aren't you sleepy aru?" Little Indonesia asked in fake China's voice.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No...*yawn* I'm...not..." Exhaustion finally took over the younger girl as she gives in to sleep.

Indonesia slowly creeps out from behind the screen. She smiled at the sight of her sister's sleeping form. With her strength, she carries her sister on her back and heads back to her house. It wasn't much but at least...her sister loved it. No matter whoever comes, she would never let anyone hurt her sister in any way.

(A/N: There's no specific era or time for the shadow puppets but I just wanted to use their chibi forms for this shadow puppet show.)

**FOUR**

**-To be a Lady-**

Malaya (during British colonization era) frowned. England sure has his ways in making her more lady-like. He even hired someone professional (annoying old hag) to teach her ways to become more lady like.

Books balanced on her head as she wears high heels. Totally unfair. Wearing a funny dress that she could barely breathe in, remember to be polite, proper table manners and all.

"A lady must be polite!"

"A lady must be graceful!"

"A lady must be gentle!"

She had enough of this. Removing the books from her head, the 'annoying old hag' interferes "Where are you going young lady?"

"Out. I had enough of this." Malaya simply said, placing the books on a nearby table.

"Young lady, if Sir England would to hear a word about this-"

Malaya shot her down with a glare that would kill her if it can.

"He has no right to control what I do or wear. He can complain if he wants but I'll never listen."

(A/N: Just imagine Malaya in her early teens, not really lady like.)

**FIVE**

**-Human Name-**

"A human name?" Philippines asked.

America nodded. "A human name is required for when...uh...how do you say...?"

Philippines simply sighs. Why must she need a human name when she's a nation? Picking up a book she was reading just now, she remembered something.

"Maria Clara Dela Cruz"

"Huh?"

"That's my human name." Philippines said, her voice full of confidence.

**SIX**

**-Same birthday as Hatsune Miku?-**

"There's something I noticed after all this time." America said.

"What is it that you notice? Is it that all the time I was right and you were wrong?" Philippines asked.

"Have you finally noticed that yaoi will rule the world?" Hungary asked.

"Or is it that your hamburgers are deadly?" Vietnam asked as well.

After a while, America replied "No, what the heck is that? and NO!"

"Then what is it that you noticed all this time?" Philippines asked.

America beamed. "Malaysia has the same birthday as Miku!"

Silence took over. That's it? The three female nations gave the American looks. How can America notice such a thing yet turn a blind eye on other things? But then, they should not expect much as well from America.

"That kind of explain why Malaysia is receiving Hatsune Miku stuff from Bang Jepun (Japan) on her birthday." Singapore said.

**SEVEN**

**-Gakuen AU: Clubs-**

Lien (Vietnam) frowned. Isn't there a club decent enough for her to join? Looking at the reports of the clubs, most of them are probably has a president but no members at all. Somsak (Thailand) had asked her earlier to join the Elephant Admiration Club that he and Neeraja (India) joined but she turned down the offer.

Well, if she's lucky enough, she might bump into someone who does not have a club to join or maybe she should asks Mei (Taiwan) on which club she's joining.

"Lien! Lien!" a voice called out.

The young Vietnamese turned around to see Mei running towards her. Talk about perfect timing. At least her club isn't that bad or anything.

"Good timing Mei! What club are you joining?" Lien asked.

Mei simply grinned. "Well Lien, I can't really say but..."

Mei leaned in and whispered something to Lien who in turn blushed.

"You! How could you Mei?"

"What do you mean Lien?"

"Of all clubs, why must it be the Yaoi Club?!"

**EIGHT**

**-Tug of War-**

Welcome to the annual Tug of War competition ladies and gentlemen. There are two teams that will be competing today. Let's welcome Team East and Team West.

Team East consists of Thailand, Indonesia, Malaysia, Philippines and Australia while Team West consists of Denmark, Prussia, America, Spain and France.

The referees are Hungary, Singapore, South Korea and Turkey.

"Ready?" Denmark asked, grinning.

"We're ready ana." Thailand replied, smiling.

"Let the tug of war begin!"

The two teams pulled the rope with all their might. None of the team members are willing to lose. This is a battle of the lifetime! With their prides on the line, they strive to hold their ground.

"Who do you think will win?" Hungary asked.

"I might be going against my family for this but Team West has the higher possibility in winning this." Singapore said.

"Unless someone criticised someone, the result is pretty obvious." Turkey added.

"Yeah da-ze." South Korea agreed.

Thailand then said something "Hey guys, if we lose this...we'll be their servants."

"WHAT!?"

"You bet on us mate!?"

"No way are we losing to those losers!" Indonesia growled, pulling the rope even harder.

"I would NEVER EVER agree to this thing!" Malaysia added, pulling more harder than before.

"They WILL NOT have ME as their servant!"

And so the three sisters pulled the rope, Team West almost landed in the mud but Denmark holds his stand by sinking his boots into the ground, the others did the same.

The result is...

"Woah..." was all Singapore managed to say.

"Tough..."

"Amazing..."

With an incredible miracle, Team East won the tug of war! Now what will the prize be for this team?

"Not only you'll be declared as champions," Hungary said, holding her mic "but you will also get the chance to have the losing team to do whatever you want!"

"Really ana~?" Thailand asked.

Hungary nodded. "Just choose whoever you want to be your servant for a week!"

Evil grins came from Team East, two words, not good.

**NINE**

**-Cheering Team-**

Another bright and beautiful sunny day, in the city of Singapore where the ASEAN meeting is held, the birds were singing, the fishes were swimming and two nations were arguing again over a pointless topic.

"I have the best cheering team! Stick with it!"

"No! My cheering team are way~ better than yours!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna bet on it!"

"Bring it on!"

Other nations were already used to the arguing. After all, since when they would stop, well, only the heavens will know when. Until then, let's just forget about it. Yes, ignore them and continue on with the meeting.

Singapore slammed his hand onto the table. "NO WE CAN'T IGNORE THEM AND CONTINUE ON WITH THE MEETING!"

"Then what do you expect? Stop them?" Philippines asked sarcastically.

"You know it isn't that easy." Brunei added.

Singapore, yes, is fuming mad at the moment. Why? His sisters were arguing and over a pointless topic, the nations would not bother to go on with the meeting and they would return home without discussing anything AND...his boss had already threatened him several times for this...

"First of all, is there any way to stop them from arguing again once we get them to stop?" Cambodia asked.

Singapore opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Can't we just use England's magic for this? Just a simple spell to make them stop arguing all the time." Myanmar suggested.

"We can't. Remember the last time we tried that?" Laos pointed out.

The others shuddered at the thought of it.

"PLEASE...don't remind me that." Singapore said.

Brunei clutched his head and started mumbling something about Indonesia and Malaysia talking to each other in a VERY POLITE way! Manners, fairytales, compliments of each other, shopping and others.

Vietnam sighs. "Look if we want them to stop, we will have them to settle their fight. If they want to cheer, we'll let them do it, until they exhaust themselves. That way, they will be too tired to argue and for once, we can get something done."

...Silence...

"Why don't we give it a try ana? But...with a few conditions..." Thailand suggested.

...

"IN-DO-NE-SIA! IN-DO-NE-SIA! IN-DO-NE-SIA!"

"MALAYSIA BOLEH! MALAYSIA BOLEH! MALAYSIA BOLEH!"

The remaining ASEAN members watched the cheering going on. Some even brought snacks to eat while they watch. Singapore filming the whole cheering contest.

"We are so gonna make a lot of money out of this." Singapore said.

Philippines nodded in agreement. "For once, we had done something productive!"

"Wicked idea Thailand." Myanmar said.

"It wasn't much ana. Paint their faces and make them wear some traditional costumes or flags or jerseys, they are all set."

**TEN**

**-Introducing Timor Leste-**

Timor Leste, Indonesia's precious little sister (still little and adorable), who had claimed her independence from her a few years ago. Although she hasn't grown much since her independence, she is still the lovable little Timor Leste everyone knew.

"Big sister!"

"Timor~!"

Yes, the two sisters get along very well. Indonesia, well, in reality, is actually protective of her like Papa Portugal beats her at that. Sometimes, Indonesia would force her territories/states to be on a lookout for her. Timor Leste maybe independent but...try telling that to Indonesia and Papa Portugal whether they could stop following her wherever she goes just because she has the body of a little child and we'll see the reaction.

Most of the time, Timor Leste would be seen with the ASEAN family, she does show up for Asian family reunion dinner but a very 'special' seat is often reserved for her.

"I'm going to join ASEAN one day!" Timor Leste had said.

That she had been trying to. Indonesia has been pushing the other ASEAN nations to let her join however only after she fullfill a few conditions. The reason she's eager to join was to get her Big Sister Indonesia and Papa Portugal to stop worrying about her if she joined ASEAN (that's what she thought).

Well, we'll be rooting for you Timor, don't give up!

**...END...**

**A/N:** Done! Doesn't seem like a come back chapter but...once I got ideas or sorts...I'll be back. My writing ain't good but if it can make people laugh, why bother? So until then...

**Indonesia: Please**

**Philippines: Follow**

**Brunei: Favourite**

**Singapore: Or Review**

**Malaysia: Feel**

**Thailand: Free**

**Cambodia: To Request**

**Vietnam: Your Ideas**

**Laos: By PM**

**Myanmar: Or by leaving a review**

**Timor Leste: Until then, bye bye!**


End file.
